


Bromance

by accidentallybroken (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:51:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/accidentallybroken





	Bromance

  Patrick loved Pete, and he wasn't sure what he would do without him. Pete was his best friend, a part of Patrick. 

    There was nothing romantic about them though. They were just friends. Even though Pete really liked fanfiction, Pete liked reading people's characterizations of him online, and he loved to embarrass Patrick with some of the ones that shipped them. Even though they were completely comfortable around each other and would cuddle or sleep in the same bed. Pete was okay with people thinking he was in love with Patrick, it was fine. He knew the truth, that even though Patrick loved Pete as a friend, there was nothing romantic. That was okay. 

    "Sometimes a bromance is just as meaningful as a romance." Pete liked to say. And Patrick agreed.


End file.
